


Робин Гуд и День забот

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, No copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Ретеллинг отрывков книги А.Милна "Винни-Пух и все, все, все..."





	Робин Гуд и День забот

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг отрывков книги А.Милна "Винни-Пух и все, все, все..."

Как-то утром Робин шел по лесной дороге, бормоча под нос очередную длинную речь во славу короля Ричарда и Англии. Шел он быстро, и его оруженосец Мач едва поспевал за ним. Оказавшись у дверей Найтон-холла, Робин трижды постучал в дверь и, задрав голову, крикнул в окно:  
— Эй, есть кто-нибудь дома?  
Наверху послышалась какая-то возня, а потом опять стало тихо.  
— Я спросил, есть ли кто дома? — громко повторил Робин.  
— Нет! — ответил сверху чей-то голос. — И незачем так орать, — прибавил он. — Я и в первый раз прекрасно тебя слышала.  
— Простите, — сказал Робин. — А что, совсем-совсем никого нет дома?  
— Совсем-совсем никого, — отвечал голос.  
— Не может быть. Кто-то ведь должен был сказать: _"Совсем никого"_… Слушай, Мэр, а это случайно не ты?  
— Нет, не я, — ответила Мэриан. — Она ушла в гости. К своему другу, Робину из Локсли.  
— Ой! Так ведь это же я, — удивился Робин.  
— Что значит "я"? "Я" — бывают разные.  
— Я — значит я, Робин Гуд. Ну, то есть Робин из Локсли.  
— Ты в этом уверен? — спросила Мэриан.  
— Конечно, уверен, — обиделся Гуд.  
Из окна выглянула темноволосая головка и критически осмотрела прибывших.  
— И правда, ты. И с тобой Мач. Ну, заходите. Только потяни за щеколду посильнее, сначала на себя и потом немного вверх. Заедает она, — объяснила Мэриан и скрылась в окне.

Робин кивнул, и скоро они вошли в большую комнату. Его бывшая невеста сидела у окна и что-то шила. На каминной полке стоял букетик с полевыми цветами - ромашками, васильками и лютиками.  
_"Никак, Гисборн притащил",_ — подумал Робин. А сам спросил:  
— А ты думала, кто это?  
— Ну, мало ли кто там мог быть. Сам знаешь, тут лес поблизости, нельзя пускать в дом кого попало. Осторожность никогда не повредит, — ответила Мэриан.  
— Видишь ли, Мэр… — замялся Локсли. — Мы тут шли мимо, и я вдруг подумал… Нет ли у тебя случайно воздушного шара?  
— Чего? — удивилась она.  
— Воздушного шара. Или того, из чего его можно сделать…  
— Нет, ничего такого у меня нет… — задумалась девушка. — А зачем он тебе понадобился?

Робин посмотрел по сторонам и, убедившись, что нигде поблизости за гобеленом не прячется Гисборн, и никто не подслушивает, нагнулся к Мэриан и сказал страшным шепотом:  
— Вейзи…  
— Вейзи? — дочь бывшего шерифа непонимающе смотрела на разбойника.  
— Я узнал, где Вейзи спрятал налоги… Как только я увидел новую бойницу в северной башне, сразу понял - это ж-ж-ж-ж-ж - неспроста! Только так просто туда не попасть. А потом не выбраться…  
— По моему, вы едите слишком много грибов… — скептически заявила девица Найтон.  
— Это отличный план, Мэр… — с воодушевлением заговорил Робин. — Будь у меня воздушный шар, к башне можно было бы подлететь со стороны стены. Там главное дело в том, чтобы тебя не увидели. Если шар будет серый, стражники решат, что это кусок каменной кладки, и ничего не заметят. А если голубой - то подумают, что это кусочек неба. Вопрос в том, чему они скорее поверят.  
— А ты не думаешь, что под ним они заметят _"тебя"_?  
— Может, заметят, а может, и нет, — ответил Робин. — Кто знает, что этим дуболомам в голову придет. Хотя, если я надену балахон… под цвет замковых стен…

***

Вопрос все же был решен.  
Вернулся Робин, прихрамывая, лишь под вечер.  
— Ну, как? — спросила Мэриан.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — обиженно ворчал Робин. — Это был отличный план… Мы надули шар, и я поднялся. Но когда остановился неподалеку от бойницы, ветер стих и я застрял. А стражники что-то _заподозрили_…  
— Может быть то, что ты вздумал залезть в сокровищницу?  
— Может, и так. Кто знает, что им в головы пришло. Но вели они себя _по-доз-ри-тель-но_. Мы даже пытались их обмануть - Мач надел на голову капюшон, повесил за спину лук и колчан со стрелами, и начал расхаживать по площади взад-вперед, делая вид, что он - это я. Но стражники вели себя все подозрительнее и подозрительнее. Сначала забегали одни, потом из караулки выбежали другие… А потом один из них выстрелил.  
— И поэтому ты хромаешь?  
— Нет… — Робин мотнул головой. — Я решил спуститься вниз. И попросил Мача выстрелить в шарик. Он сначала не хотел, сказав, что шарик тогда испортится. Но ведь в противном случае, испортился бы я! Тогда Мач зажмурился и выстрелил.  
— И не попал?  
— Нууу… Попал, но сначала не туда… К счастью, поднялся ветер, и отнес меня с шаром за пределы замковых стен… Правда, он сдулся раньше, чем я опустился на землю. Я потом долго не мог встать, да и руки затекли…  
Робин помолчал.  
— Знаешь, Мэр… Я много думал и наконец все понял.  
— Да?  
Робин кивнул.  
— Это были неправильные стражники. И значит, они охраняют неправильные сокровища. Правильные бы ничего не заметили, и у меня бы все получилось…

***

В Ноттингемском замке Вейзи любовно осматривал свою новую сокровищницу. Надо сказать, ее испытание прошло успешно. По меньшей мере неделю Локсли сюда точно не сунется…


End file.
